


A Shove, A Slip, A Fall, A Trip...

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shove, A Slip, A Fall, A Trip...

Dainty had put up with much of the pushing and shoving to get home. She hated it, hated crowds, hated trains, hated being alone... she had been lucky to find bodyguards and yet, she had left them to sleep in today... she wouldn't be doing that again. She had slipped, shoved from the train and lucky to not slip through the crack between the train and the station. She had fallen forwards, winded but safe. She had continued on her way out of the station, only wanting to go home. She had been tripped in the doorway by someone, someone familiar. Before he could react, grab her or hurt her, two strong arms closed around her and she was lifted, carried home. Cristophe, one of her two bodyguards had set her down on the couch, in Erica's lap, his voice vaguely teasing. 

"Maybe you shouldn't let Porcelain there out of your sight 'Rica...."  
"Where did you wander off to this time sweetie?"  
"Christmas shopping."

The words were murmured and Cristophe laughed slightly. 

"She wanted to get you a gift... and nearly gave the local perv one instead."

Dainty flushed and hid her face, clearly embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry!"  
Erica rolled her eyes and playfully hit Chris with a cushion and sent him out the room.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah..."

Dainty sighed, finally allowing her hands to fall into her lap, still a bright pink. 

"I am sorry… I only went out for a few things... I didn't realize it would get so... dark."  
"Yeah well...that happens hun...you know day and night...you need to learn how to use a watch sweet stuff."  
Dainty blushed again sweetly. 

"Anyway, you left me alone with only Chris for company... can you blame me for running away for a while?" 

The last word was followed by and overly cutesy pout, meant to tease.   
"Was someone lonely?"  
"I always miss you 'Rica, you know that..."  
Erica smiled and stroked Dainty's face. Dainty purred softly.   
"Like that my sexy little porcelain doll?"  
"Yes 'Rica..."  
"That you'll really like this."

Erica said bending down to kiss her. Dainty murred softly. Erica teased her a little by ghosting the kiss over her lips. Dainty whined softly. Erica smiled and nuzzled her forehead. Dainty blushed and smiled. Erica began ghosting her lips all over Dainty's face...except for her lips. Dainty pouted cheekily.   
"Pouting will get you nowhere..."  
Dainty whined again weakly. Erica relented slightly and gently licked Dainty's lips. Dainty smiled and murred slightly.   
"You like that?"

Erica asked softly trailing the tip of her tongue once more over Dainty's lips.   
"Yes ma'am."  
"Will the good girl do as she's told for her treats?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Then Stand up and dance slowly for me sweetie."

Erica purred in her ear.

"I want to admire your beauty...before I sully it with my desires for you…"   
Dainty agreed weakly, doing as she was told. Erica smiled as she watched Dainty dance for her.

"You are so innocent..."  
"Only for you."  
Erica smiled and kissed her. Dainty murred and responded. Erica stroked her back as they kissed. Dainty purred happily into the kiss.   
"Let me see your breasts sweetie…"

Erica murred in her ear. Dainty blushed but nodded, moving to do as she was told.   
"Such beautiful and shapely breasts…”

Erica purred as she delicately stroked and 'weighed' them with her hands. Dainty blushed but smiled. Erica smiled and gently kissed each breast in turn. Dainty purred happily.   
"You like that?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Erica smiled and kissed Dainty while cupping her breasts. Dainty smiled and responded sweetly.   
"Do you want me to...mmm take my desires?"

Erica murred softly against her lips.   
"If you'd... like to?"  
"Not a question of if I'd like to my sweetie... It's a question of if you want me to."  
"I'd like you to."  
Erica murred and began to gently nip her way down Dainty's body with her teeth. Dainty mewed and purred happily. Erica got down on her knees and began to undo Dainty's jeans with her teeth. Dainty giggled shyly. Erica slid Dainty's jeans down using her hands and then began to slowly, ever so slowly, pull her panties down, this time once more using her teeth. Dainty giggled again, still incredibly shy. Erica smiled at her and began to gently lick her inner thighs. Dainty purred softly.   
"Is that good for you?"

Erica purred between licks.   
"Mmmm, yes ma'am."  
Erica smiled and licked a little closer to Dainty's womanhood. Dainty mewed softly.   
"What’s wrong honey?"  
"I need more..."  
"More what?"

Erica asked innocently.   
"Of you... please."  
"You mean...like this?"

Erica asked and trailed her tongue one time over Dainty's womanhood before going back to her inner thighs.   
"Yes, please ma'am."  
Erica smiled and began to softly and gently began to flick her tongue over Dainty's clit. Dainty mewled softly.   
"You like that, you dirty girl?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Erica licked a little harder. Dainty moaned softly. Erica licked harder still. Dainty moaned again, clearly close. Erica pressed her tongue ever so slightly into Dainty. Dainty mewled wantonly, closer to climax than ever.   
"MMMMMHMMmmmmm"

 

Erica hummed vibrating her tongue inside Dainty.

"Come for me sweetie."  
Dainty soon did just that, sighing softly as she allowed herself to be pulled into Erica’s lap, content to nestle closer and rest.


End file.
